Les Beaux au Bois Dormants
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: Takuma cache tout sous un sourire, Senri cache tout sous ses airs endormis. June ne cache pas son amour pour le Boy's Love. Et quand Takuma a besoin de son aide, il la retrouve cachée... au mauvais endroit. Quoi queeee...


Disclaimer : Juste Senri et Takuma ! Et aussi Akatsuki et Hanabusa ! Ou Kaname et Zero tant que j'y suis ! Alleeeeeez ! C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! Non? Non. Bon, rien à moi, tout à Hino Matsuri. June is mine (= yeah, because in english it's cool.)

Warning : Pom, pom, pom... Senri x Takuma, June... sous-entendus de Kain x Aido et Kaname x Zero... Shounen-ai-Yaoi. Meugnon et moins meugnon.

Rated : T parce que... Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.

* * *

_**Les Beaux au Bois dormant**_

Les élèves de la Night Class commençaient à quitter la salle de cours. Le soleil se levait rapidement, au printemps, et ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire piéger par sa lumière blafarde. Senri se leva le premier en étouffant un bâillement, suivit de Rima qui lui tendait un paquet de Pocky. Kaname termina de rassembler ses affaires que Aido s'empressa de porter en bon chienchien fidèle, puis se leva élégamment et quitta lui aussi la salle d'un pas souple et gracieux, flanqué de Ruka et d'un blond hystérique qui babillait sur la beauté, l'intelligence ( hem...) et la modestie ( HEEEEM !) du Président du Pavillon. Takuma les suivit, puis bondit au bras de Kuran, s'agrippant à son coude comme une fangirl et se mit à parler à Kaname d'une voix aiguë. Ils sortirent sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Shiki se cacha les yeux en grognant. Les filles de la Day Class étaient déjà là, encadrées par un iceberg nommé Zero Kiryuu et une gourdasse brune nommée Yuuki Kurosu. Les vampires regagnèrent leur dortoir sous les gloussements des jeunettes. Aido s'amusa à faire « BANG ! » aux cruches sous le regard exaspéré de Kain qui, quand son cousin revint à ses côtés, lui promit de lui faire passer son côté dragueur – et, après le ronronnement d'Hanabusa, personne ne voulut savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire (ils avaient une idée, mais ils se la gardaient pour eux, na.). Kaname, lui, fit un discret clin d'œil à Kiryuu qui rougit et se détourna brutalement. Eux aussi ils allaient bien s'amuser, et Kuran se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Yuuki trouva son ami bizarre et relâcha sa garde quelques instants, ce qui suffit aux filles de la Day Class pour bondir vers leurs idoles – qui réussirent à refermer le portail avant.

Une fois à l'intérieur du pavillon, les vampires se séparèrent, chacun regagnant sa chambre. Kain et Aido se dépêchèrent d'aller dans leur chambre en affichant un sourire étrange – et pervers, pour Akatsuki. Kaname monta dans ses appartements en lança un regard derrière lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivit.

Shiki intima à Ichijô l'ordre de se dépêcher parce qu'il avait sommeil moi nom d'un chien comment tu fais pour supporter la lumière. Takuma lui demanda de ne pas l'attendre, prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Senri hocha vaguement la tête, bailla, et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre ou il se changea rapidement et se glissa sous ses draps, torse nu, râlant contre la chaleur qu'il régnait dans la pièce durant la journée. Ichijô n'avait pas bougé et était resté planté au milieu de la pièce. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

« Je peux le faire, je vais le faire, je peux le dire, je vais le dire... Tu_ es un homme Takuma bon dieu, ça ne se fait pas !_ La ferme, toi ! Je l'aime et j'y peux rien ! De toute façon, je suis sûr que je serais cent fois plus heureux avec lui qu'avec n'importe quelle autre grognasse hurlante essayant frénétiquement de me draguer ! _… tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Et si lui il ne t'aime pas ?_ Eeeeh ben euh huhuhu... je demande à me faire admettre dans un centre pour adolescents dépressifs... _Ils ne vont pas t'accepter, t'es plus un adolescent, t'as dix-huit ans..._ Ah, ta gueule ! Raison de plus pour me décider à lui déclarer mon amour ! _Il serait peut-être temps, ouais..._ Mais t'es de quel côté, toi, alors ?! _Je suis du côté du bonheur... _Gné ? Allô ? Hem... Y'a quelqu'un ? Non ? Bon ben vas te faire foutre. »

Il prit une dernière grande inspiration, afficha un beau sourire Dentifreeze extra-white comme il savait si bien les faire et monta dans sa chambre, en essayant de paraître NATUREL.

Il entra sans toquer, en chantonnant un « Coucou Shikiiii ! ». Mais il n'eut pas de réponse et il se sentit un peu con. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Senri dormait déjà et Takuma bava.

Shiki tirait sur la couverture pour en faire un oreiller*, ce qui faisait que tout son dos était dévoilé. Ichijô ne se priva pas de le mater longuement, caressant des yeux les épaules larges, le dos musclé et la chute de rein franchement bien moulée de l'endormi. Le blondinet en profita et se rapprocha de Senri, vérifia bien qu'il dormait, puis passa le bout des doigts sur la peau pâle du mannequin.

« Graour. », pensa Ichijô.

Puis ce dernier décida d'arrêter ça, il lui déclarerait sa flamme demain et, si tout se passait bien il aurait largement le temps plus tard de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé (MATAGE, PELOTAGE et BAVAGE). Il décida donc à se coucher lui aussi et pria pour faire de beaux rêves bien Shikiesques. Il ôta son uniforme et enfila son pyjama mignon ocre jaune à carreaux, tout en pensant qu'il faisait vachement chaud. Il souleva donc les couvertures pour s'y glisser sauf que...

SURPRIIIIISE ! Il était déjà occupé !

« June ?! Mais... Mais pousse-toi, j'veux dormir moi ! Et faire de beaux rêves bien Shikiesques ! »

June ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard en biais à Takuma. Elle sourit.

« Tu voulais que je t'aide... ben voilà !

- Quoi ? »

June ne répondit pas et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. Takuma essaya de les tirer et de faire sortir June de son plumard, mais non, apparemment cette grognasse (June : Meurci !) n'avait pas l'intention de se bouger.

« Et je dors où, moi ?, fit Takuma d'une voix suraiguë.

- 'S'que j'viens d'dire ? »

Takuma fit « Huh ? » avant de comprendre.

Son lit était occupé, et Shiki n'occupait que la moitié du sien.

« Ooooh... Merci June !

- Mmmm'rien... »

Takuma s'approcha donc doucement du Senri qui roupillait et se glissa avec lui sous la couverture qui se barrait. Ichijô soupira d'aise devant cette proximité avec celui qu'il aimait. Il posa sa joue entre les omoplates du brun et rit doucement.

Senri sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son dos. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça lui donnait encore plus chaud. Il se tourna donc pour savoir d'où venait la chaleur.

« … Mh... Ta... Takuma ?! Mais qu'est-ce que fous là ?! T'as un lit, pourquoi tu viens dans le mien ?

- Mais... Y a June dans l'mien !

- De quoi ? »

Takuma montra du doigt la queue de cheval noire qui dépassait de dessous les draps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

- J'en sais rien, dit Takuma, mais en tout cas elle ne veut pas partir ! Je peux rester avec toi ?

- … »

Ichijô fit les yeux de chats tous mimis.

« … Ok. »

Takuma se retint de crier de joie et posa sa tête au creux du cou de Shiki.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ceci est un silence pesant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

« T'as pas chaud, avec ça ? », demanda Senri en se tournant vers le blondinet.

Takuma se regarda quelques instants et eut une idée.

« Si. Tu permets que j'enlève ça ? », fit Ichijô en montrant le haut de son pyjama.

Senri sembla rougir puis fit :

« Tu fais comme tu veux... »

Ichijô retint un rire nerveux et se débarrassa de son haut. Il cala de nouveau sa tête contre le cou de Senri. Il fredonnait un air idiot (mettons, la Caramelldansen) en affichant sourire béat mais sincère. Senri sentait les joues rondes de son ami remontées pour faire sa mimique.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- … J'suis heureux.

- Pourquoi ?

- … Parce que je dors avec toi.

- … Oh bon. »

Shiki se retint de se retourner pour tâter le front de Takuma, au moins pour savoir si il n'était pas fiévreux. Takuma ne dormait pas, et la fièvre qui lui montait au joue était juste due à la proximité de Shiki.

« _Oooooh... je peux le toucheeeeer... _», babillait intérieurement Ichijô.

Et il ne s'en priva pas. Il reprit ses caresses sur le dos à croquer de Shiki. Ce dernier, qui commençait à glisser dans les bras de ce lâcheur de Morphée, rougit quand il sentit les doigts d'Ichijô se promener sur ses omoplates. Takuma pressa son torse nu contre l'échine du mannequin. Senri aurait bien voulu se tourner pour lui dire de s'éloigner un peu parce que bon sang le dos c'est sensible, mais le blondinet le serrait trop fort pour qu'il fasse un mouvement. Le brun se résigna donc et essaya d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre Ichijô qui fredonnait maintenant à voix haute et quand on vous met la Caramelldansen dans la tête, elle y reste un bon bout de temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus, la tête blonde reposant également sur le même oreiller.

Takuma s'était mis à déposer de légers baisers papillons le long de la colonne vertébrale du mannequin qui frémit. Le fait de sentir sous ses lèvres la peau douce et chaude de Shiki le rendait Ichijô extatique et le fait de sentir des lèvres fraîches contre son dos sensible faisait doucement gémir Shiki.

Takuma le remarqua et ça le fit sourire.

« Mh ? Tu gémis, Senri ?

- Mets-toi à ma place deux secondes...

- Mais quoi ? Je fais rien du tout ! ***air innocent * **»

Senri soupira.

« Tu es venu squatter "en toute amitié", hein ?

- Mais oui !

- Je ne crois pas, non...

- Tu es paranoïaque, Shi-kun... »

Senri rougit à ce surnom.

Takuma, qui avait bien l'intention d'embêter Shiki jusqu'au bout et profiter qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit, collés l'un à l'autre dans une chaleur moite sous une couette étouffante, pour faire _des choses_ à celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son amant... _(ben oui quoi, tous les deux dans le même lit et torse nu en plus, on peut dire que c'est gagné ! Non ? Il faut que Shiki soit d'accord ? … Ah bon.)_

Ichijô entoura la taille de Senri d'un de ses bras et posa sa main contre le torse délicatement musclé du mannequin. Senri fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu rien sentit.

Puis Ichijô glissa son autre bras sur les hanches du brun et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, à quelques centimètres seulement d'un certain endroit qui... commençait à réagir en conséquence.

« … Takuma, tu veux bien retirer ta main ?

- De quelle main tu parles ?, fit le concerné d'un air innocent. »

Senri gémit et attrapa la main baladeuse dans sa paume.

« … de celle-là... »

Ichijô n'eut cure des efforts que faisait Senri pour l'empêcher de profiter de son corps de mannequin parfait et glissa main entre le pantalon et le tissu du boxer d'un Senri ayant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir. Ichijô repensa à toutes les publicités pour lesquelles avait posé Shiki, dévoilant sans honte son corps de jeune adulte à toutes les filles hystériques, garçons lassés des grognasses précédemment citées et pervers en tous genre. Takuma s'incluait dans les deux dernières catégories. Il avait assez bavé et ban*_ce mot est cochon* _sur chacune des photos de Shiki pour se convaincre qu'il était plus qu'un pervers en manque et un garçon lassé par les grognasses. Il était véritablement amoureux. Et cette révélation lui avait fait une grande baffe dans la face. Enfin, il s'en était foutue une pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait profiter pleinement du corps de Shiki qui lui était tout offert, il allait le faire. « _Et de toute façon_, pensa-t-il,_ si il ne m'aimait vraiment pas, il m'aurait déjà repoussé, na._ »

Takuma continua donc ses caresses qui devinrent plus poussées au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun qui geignait et se trémoussait, puis glissa sa main entre la peau moite et le boxer qu'il trouvait drôlement encombrant.

Senri ne réussit pas à retenir un cri de surprise, puis plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour se faire taire. Takuma sourit, puis plaqua un baiser chaud contre la nuque de Shiki. Il avait l'air de savoir y faire après des années d'entraînement sur sa propre personne, et sa "victime" ne parvint bientôt plus à se taire, malgré ses efforts pour s'auto-baîlloner.

« Arrête... Arrête ça, 'spèce de pervers !, réussit à lâcher Senri entre deux cris à moitié étouffés.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers..., répondit le blond. »

Il se colla un peu plus à sa victime et plaqua sa bouche à sa jugulaire. Senri crut d'abord qu'il allait le mordre, mais en fait Takuma se contente de marquer d'un suçon la peau pâle.

« … je suis juste amoureux., termina-t-il. »

Shiki resta bloqué quelques secondes sur la dernière phrase. Il se tourna vers Ichijô autant que sa position de soumis le lui permettait et le fixa quelques instants. Ce dernier le scrutait également de ses deux verts, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la marque rouge qu'il venait d'imprimer à la gorge du brun, un mince filet de salive le reliant à la peau chaude. Il se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants pendant lesquels le dominant lécha délicatement la peau rougie. Puis Shiki fit :

« … Oh. Voilà qui est étrangement bien tombé.

- Huh ? », marmotta Takuma.

Senri manqua de choper un torticolis pour embrasser Takuma – il n'y parvint même pas tellement ce dernier le serrait fort et se contenta d'embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Un autre "huh ?" de surprise s'échappa une nouvelle fois des lèvres du blondinet puis un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Senri se tourna et reprit sa position initiale de bon soumis.

« Si avec ça tu comprends pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut... », souffla-t-il.

Ichijô sourit encore plus et nota mentalement à remercier June en prenant un jour une photo de lui et Shiki s'embrassant pour l'album personnel de la demoiselle – qui, malgré ses habits de princesse, était une foutue perverse.

Et avec un petit cri d'approbation enthousiaste de la part de son partenaire, il les débarrassa de leurs pantalons et caleçons un peu envahissants...

* * *

*= mais siiii, vous avez, quand on ramène la couette pliée sous sa tête pour en faire un coussin !

PFOU ! Fini ! Tout chaud tout beau (= après c'est chacun ces goûts) !

Ce... _truc_ devait au départ faire à peu près une page OpenOffice et... ben m'en a prit 4, quoi.

*rire nerveux *

Vous pouvez reviewer, jeunes z'enfants, me dire ce que vous pensez de cette chose... Et me donner des conseils, aussi.

*la fille qui se rend compte qu'elle est nulle *


End file.
